My Best Friend Harry
by shounenai4life
Summary: Ron isn't considered to be of much importance. Everyone pushes him around or ignores him. Expect the one who matter's most to him. HARRYxRON. Short, sweet Oneshot. Please review! SLASH M/M


This was really done on a whim, a short little one-shot between Harry and Ron. Because there really should be more of them and I'll make sure of it! -

don't worry first chapie of That Night 2 (unoriginal i know) is done now and coming.

* * *

Ron slipped out of his bed and padded across the floor to the bathroom. He couldn't sleep and honestly, he didn't want to. People generally thought Ronald Weasely a bit dim, not particularly brave like Harry, or particularly smart like Hermione. People usually thought his hair was too red to be real, he was a bit too tall and was always made out as Harry's little shadow puppet. 

People generally didn't think very much of him.

He washed his face over the sink, trying to rid himself of the anger ebbing at him, though it wouldn't stop surging through his veins. It wasn't because of the people and there stupid-ass thoughts. No, this was about something far more important to him then anything else.

This was about Harry.

Ron made his way back to bed and curled up, his heart pounding. It did this every time he thought about the other boy and he wasn't sure why. He thought it was jealousy, it had to be, that made him think about his best friend the way he did, nothing else.

He was mad, yes, but not at Harry, of course not at Harry. It was that girl, that idiotic girl, who had dared to date Harry, _his _Harry, and then dump him, break his heart. Harry was a very fragile person. 'How dare the bitch.'

Harry had almost cried and usually he was really awkward with those kinds of things, but seeing his absolute best friends eyes fill with tears were enough to make him hold him and comfort him in any way he could.

It had nearly killed him.

"Harry?" He'd said questioningly to his fifth year companion as he'd entered the boy's dormitory. They were alone. He'd been alone before Harry had come, wondering how his date had gone with Cho, wondering if he'd kissed her…maybe more. Harry had collapsed into his arms as he stood from the bed, in the semi-darkness, whispering incoherent words, his voice teary. Ron's hand had automatically come up to stoke the boy-who-lived's ruffled hair, automatically held him tightly around his waist while Harry trembled with grief and shaken guilt.

'God how dare she.'

Harry was sleeping now, Cho (for the moment) forgotten. From the start he'd known she was trouble. Why had Harry tried? She wasn't worth him. Yeah, Cedric had died, the boy she cared about and all that shit, but she didn't have to make Harry feel like it was his fault when it obviously wasn't? Poor, sweet Harry.

"Ron?" Harry called from his bed. Ron sat bolt upright and looked across to Harry. "Hey, how you feeling?" he said softly. Harry came over to him and sat beside him, laying his head on Ron's shoulder, not bothering with glasses. "Lets not talk about that right now. It still…it-"

"Yeah." Ron said gruffly, bringing his arm around Harry's waist. "I can wait."

Then, on a whim, he bent and kissed the top of Harry's head. He had no idea why he did. What freaked him out though was the fact that it felt…right. Harry didn't seem to mind or care, his eyes dull as he stared blankly ahead, and Ron ignored the pounding in his chest. 'What the hell did I just do that for?'

"Ron, you're my best friend, you know that?" Harry choked out, looking suddenly up at Ron. "I just thought you should know."

Ron blushed a little and smiled down at Harry. "I know Harry. Don't worry; we'll get through this, together."

2weekslateroooo2weekslateroooo2weekslateroooo2weekslateroooo2weekslateroooo2weekslaroooo2weekslateroooo2weekslateroooo2weekslateroooo2weekslateroooo2weekslater

Once again Ron was sitting in solitude in the boys dormitory. Harry had seemed to get over Cho rather quickly in the span of two weeks but, now he seemed…distant. His eyes were always off in space and he rarely spent any time working. It seemed as if he had gone and fallen in love all over again.

Ron didn't realize how long he'd been in 'deep thinking.' Long enough for Harry to come into the room and scream his name a series of times without his knowledge, apparently. "What??" He said suddenly, snapping out of his thoughts.

Harry sighed deeply, a long, drawn out sigh that was filled with all sorts of pain. "I think there's something you should know Ron. About me, I mean."

Ron watched Harry fiddle with his tie nervously. "Uh huh?" He said. "Continue."

"It's probably going to make you hate me…I don't know how these things work in the wizarding world. I-I don't…"

Ron looked concerned. "Spit it out man. You trust me don't you?"

"Okay." Harry faltered. "I think I'm…gay."

Ron blinked. If Harry had told him that he was really a dog that had invaded England to find out what love meant so he could take the reason back to his planet, share it with all he other little dogs in the world, find the lost city of Atlantis, lose it, then build another one he wouldn't have been more surprised.

"What the fuck!" He screamed.

Harry nodded, and then did a goofy sort of smile. Ron's face reddened as he turned away from Harry towards his Chuddly Cannon poster.

"Damn you Harry." He said hoarsely, the full blow of Harry's words still not hitting him quite yet. "I thought you wouldn't care." Harry said, sounding upset. Ron looked up at the poster of his favorite team soaring around the Quiddich field and struggled to find out why he was so upset.

"Its not the 'you being gay thing' that's bugging me." He explained, turning to Harry, who by now looked seriously saddened. "It's the fact that I know I'm going to lose you. Once you start going out and dating…guys I know I'm going to get forgotten. Left behind."

"Ron, that's not true." Harry said moving forward, trying to hug his best mate. Ron pushed him away. "It is true! I spent 2 years being ignored as you blubbered off for one girl, and then you came back sobbing to me. Now that you know what you really are, you're_ really _going to leave. Harry I can't sit around and watch you snogging some guy. I want you to be happy but-"

Harry's eyebrows drew together with heartbreak. "I'm sorry Ron. I cant help who I am."

"How did you figure it out?" Ron said suddenly, arching an eyebrow. "Cause honestly, I knew it all along."

Harry's mouth dropped. "What? How?"

"Because I'm gay. I know gay when I see it."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're…" then his face broke into a grin.

"What?" Said Ron. Harry practically pounced on him, pushing him unto the bed and ravishing his lips. "Harry, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, surprised at the sudden jump in their relationship. "Harry?"

He tried to ignore the pulsing beat coursing through his veins. He tried to ignore how right this felt. He really, really tried to push Harry away, wanting to know why he was doing this, if it was just some sick joke.

He failed miserably.

His cries of confusion became moans as Harry took him over, inside out, rocking his head side to side as he explored Ron's mouth. "Oh, oh Harry."

Harry's hands slipped around him neck to cup his head, pulling him closer with a desperation that had obviously been there for a while now. "Ron." He breathed against the other boy's lips. "I- I think I've wanted this…wanted you for longer than I can imagine." Ron's blue eyes widened, and then he nodded shakily. Harry's head made its way to his chest, as he ran his hand up and down it. "You were my first friend. The first person who really made me feel…loved."

They were quiet for a while, simply looking at each other, drinking each other's presence, wondering what the next step was.

Ron stroked Harry's hair. "So what does all this mean?"

"All what?"

"You. Me. Us…" Ron blushed.

"I don't know." Harry looked into Ron's eyes. "Lets find out."

No one heard the sounds of two fifth year boys making love that night. No one heard the sounds of two boys _falling _in love that night. No one needed to hear and Ron didn't want anyone to hear.

People generally thought Ronald Weasely a bit dim, not particularly brave like Harry, though Harry knew better. People usually thought his hair was too red to be real, he was a bit too tall and was always made out as Harry's little shadow puppet. Harry loved the red hair, the almost awkward lankiness and he got pissed at anyone who dared to think Ron as his shadow.

People generally didn't think very much of him.

Harry, his very own boyfriend, did.

And this, this was about Harry.

* * *

All done! dont u just love randomness? 


End file.
